


Lovers on the Sun

by oikawonder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, IwaOi Fluff Week, M/M, Mutual Pining, Olympic village sex, Olympics, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Promises, Reunion Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rival Sex, Smut, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, Vanilla, lowkey wholesome, thank you haikyuu, they hook up at the olympics thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawonder/pseuds/oikawonder
Summary: Hajime cleared his throat, brushing down his shirt and composing himself. Tooru had a horrible feeling he would just leave without a word, but his dark eyes locked onto Tooru’s, deep with intent. Leaning up, his lips brushed against Tooru’s ear.“Come to my room tonight.”And with that, he left Tooru in the empty corridor with the lingering sensation of their kiss and butterflies in his stomach.In which iwaoi reunite at the 2021 olympics after months apart, and they can't quite keep it in their pants.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 371
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020, iwaoi lol screaming





	Lovers on the Sun

Tooru was on a mission. 

He arrived with the rest of the Argentina national team yesterday, and so he spent most of that day sleeping off his jet lag and taking a look at the volleyball courts. However, today, at the usually ungodly hour of 7AM, Tooru found himself striding down corridors and peering in doorways. He was trying to find the Japanese team who were currently training in one of the extra courts. This was for several reasons: to greet some old friends, intimidate them with words full of boasting and charisma, sneak a look at their form, and, most importantly, reunite with Iwaizumi Hajime. 

The truth was that they were  _ technically _ in an odd limbo of a relationship. 

After years of pining and separations and reunions and reflections, the two of them found themselves pulled by the magnetic force known as love. It was a love full of longing, nostalgia and gentle kisses under the moonlight, and it was beautiful. It may have taken Tooru a long time to realise it, but they were well and truly made for each other in every sense. 

But, with differing paths in differing parts of the world, keeping a stable relationship was practically impossible. In order to focus on their own journeys, they needed to let go. However, they promised to come back to each other in the future, and they would be able to share new memories and have opportunities for even more gentle kisses. For now, the subtle weight and pressure of a ring dangling from a chain pressed against Tooru’s chest, an invisible string connecting their hearts, was a gentle reminder of that promise. 

They hadn’t seen each other in months, and the long separations gave Tooru the urge to both leap into Hajime’s arms and also be slammed against a wall. They were technically rivals, so sexual tension was a given. 

The familiar sounds of squeaking shoes and Shouyou calling for the ball filtered into the corridor from a door cracked slightly open and Tooru sighed with relief, approaching the metal and swinging the door so harshly he almost ripped it from its hinges. Nobody noticed him at first as he stood in the doorway, his white t-shirt blending with the walls. He turned and slammed the door shut for added effect, resulting in a couple of players sitting on the bench to turn their heads in his direction. Their eyes widened and Tooru relished in the reactions, whispers and dropped jaws filling the gymnasium. 

Suddenly, as Shouyou went to pick up a ball, his eyes fixed on Tooru and began to dance with joy.

“Oikawa-san!” he beamed, running over and flinging his arms around Tooru. He hugged the smaller male back, grinning. 

“Shouyou!” Tooru exclaimed back, getting a face full of orange hair. Everyone on and off the court had now acknowledged his existence and stopped with practice to either stare or walk over. Familiar faces came into view, some better than others, and Tooru smiled and greeted them all. But his eyes were not focusing on any of them. Instead, they were searching for a certain spiky-haired man with caramel skin and intense eyebrows. 

And when he came into view, elbowing his way through the crowd that had formed and standing in front of him, Tooru was surprised he could hold back his tears. 

Shouyou was forgotten about in an instant as Tooru strided forward, wrapping arms around Hajime’s neck and burying his face in the latter’s shoulder. Hajime relaxed into the embrace and reciprocated the hug, strong arms holding Tooru in place at the waist. Tooru could  _ feel _ the entire Japan national team looking at them; could hear the whispered “who the fuck is that?” and “why is  _ our _ Iwaizumi hugging one of our rivals?” Tooru quirked an irritable smirk and pulled away, keeping one arm around Hajime’s shoulders and facing the team.

“Actually, he is  _ my  _ Iwa-chan,” he boomed with pride, chin raised. Hajime hid his face with his hands. The faces that stared back at them were a mixture of confusion and grins, separating those in the know and those who were clearly incredibly baffled. Tooru’s jaw clenched as he fished the ring from under his shirt and held it up, the yellow light of the gym glinting on its circumference. Hajime caught on and held up his left hand, a matching gold ring on his finger on full display. 

“Wait,  _ you’re  _ Iwaizumi’s Oikawa? Argentina’s Oikawa? What the fuck,” Atsuma Miya looked like he was about to pass out, his eyes flickering back and forth between the two men. Shouyou was grinning and clapping his hands with Bokuto Koutarou. 

“That’s me! Now if you’ll excuse us, I am now going to kiss the life out of him,” Tooru bowed and grabbed Hajime’s hand, pulling him into the corridor outside and away from the shocked faces of the Japan team. Adrenaline and giddiness surged through his body, unable to keep still as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. 

Once Hajime was sure the door was closed and nobody was around, he grinned and placed his hands on Tooru’s hips, gently pushing him back and against the wall.

“Did you seriously have to come during practice?” he asked incredulously, however no touch of malice coated his words. Instead, he leaned forward and connected his lips to Tooru’s, soft and harsh all at once. He tasted of summer and strawberries. He tasted like home. Tooru reached to cup the back of Hajime’s neck with one hand, the other pressed against the latter’s chest, his pounding heart like a source of energy that Tooru could not get enough of. His lips felt so familiar, moving hungrily and heavily. Tooru sighed with bliss, mouth opening up for Hajime to slide his tongue over his bottom lip. Tooru could feel heat creeping up his neck, face flushed pink as he kissed Hajime back with every ounce of energy in his body, tongues grazing against each other. 

And then the door crashed open, revealing a rather sheepish-looking Tobio. Hajime jolted away, their lips detaching with a sound that almost made Tooru whimper. 

“Uh… shit, sorry. The coach wanted you back, Iwaizumi-san,” Tobio said in a hushed voice, staring at the floor and avoiding eye contact.

“Oh, right. Tell him I’ll be right there,” Hajime quickly replied, prying away from Tooru’s body with great effort and resistance. Tooru, at that moment, felt incredibly cold.

Tobio nodded and scurried away, leaving an awkward silence. Hajime cleared his throat, brushing down his shirt and composing himself. Tooru had a horrible feeling he would just leave without a word, but his dark eyes locked onto Tooru’s, deep with intent. Leaning up, his lips brushed against Tooru’s ear.

_ “Come to my room tonight.” _

And with that, he left Tooru in the empty corridor with the lingering sensation of their kiss and butterflies in his stomach. 

  
  


➳

The anticipation of the events soon to happen that night kept Tooru’s spirits up all day. His form during practice was perfect, he felt fantastic, and he was sure their kiss from earlier must have injected some form of serotonin into his bloodstream. 

A spring in his step, Tooru skipped through the olympic village towards the Japan team quarters. As it turned out, the olympic village was known for being some sort of breeding ground, with all kinds of stories and even vending machines with condoms in. However, Tooru saved himself from the embarrassment and brought his own. 

The sky was darkening now, a canvas of vibrant oranges and pinks spilling into the steady approach of deep indigo. The air was pleasantly warm but not too sticky, the evening offering a gentle breeze to make up for the intense heat of the day. Tooru finally reached the correct building, checking Hajime’s message one more time to check he had the right room number. As he ascended the stairwell, Shouyou rushed down them and stopped abruptly at the sight.

“Oh, hello! I was just going for a run. What are you doing here?” Shouyou tilted his head innocently like a puppy, bouncing in place like the concept of staying still never even crossed his mind. He was raring to go. 

“Just going to see Iwa-chan…” Tooru replied, fiddling with his hands awkwardly behind his back. It felt like the walk of shame before they had even done anything. Shouyou stared blankly at him for a moment before his eyes widened. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” he let out, his mouth staying open after the syllable. But, in a flash, it turned into a suggestive grin. “Have fun,” he added, winking before trotting down the stairs past Tooru towards the entrance. Tooru stood there for a minute, stunned, before finishing the flight of stairs. 

_ Room 64 room 64 room 64 room 64 aha! Room 64! _

Tooru’s heart pounded in his chest as he held up a hand to knock, for some reason rather shaky. The moment had finally come, and it didn’t feel real. He took a deep breath, smoothing over his hair and clearing his throat before knocking loudly on the door. Footsteps could be heard on the other side as Tooru waited with clammy hands. Then the door swung open, revealing a shirtless Hajime. 

“Well hello th-” Tooru went to offer a smoulder but was quickly cut short as Hajime pulled him into the room, slamming the door behind him and pressing him against it. Smooth bare skin caged him on either side, muscles flexing and rippling across the sea of Hajime. Tooru was speechless, his mouth hung agape. But Hajime didn’t hold back, pressing his mouth against Tooru’s with a force fuelled by passion and longing. Tooru gasped. His eyes scrunched closed as his hands found themselves tangling in Hajime’s short hair, the kiss deepening. Hajime’s warm hands crept up Tooru’s t-shirt, tracing the muscles on his stomach. Tooru’s skin buzzed under the touch, his whole body incredibly sensitive. Wherever Hajime touched, it felt like small fires were igniting with the contact. 

Tongues clashed, lips sucked, hands wandered, and small gasps and moans escaped their mouths. Hajime suddenly pulled away with a  _ smack _ sound between their lips, saliva still connecting them. Tooru let out a whine at the loss of contact but ended up being dragged towards the bed in the middle of the room, kicking off his shoes before being pushed onto the mattress by strong arms. He could have easily resisted, but he had no reason to do so. He would let Hajime do whatever he wanted to him.

Hajime crawled over him, tugging at the hem of Tooru’s t-shirt and pulling it over his head in one swift motion. Tooru had no time to be impressed, though, as in the next moment his jeans were off too. And then his boxers. All in one quick flurry. Tooru stared in awe, suddenly aware of the fact that Hajime was looking him up and down like a piece of art in a museum. His face went red. 

“God, I’ve missed you,” Hajime breathed huskily, eyes dark with desire as they admired every inch of Tooru’s naked body. The words sent a shiver down Tooru’s spine, his body lurching up and begging to be touched. Hajime complied, his lips meeting Tooru’s jaw and slowly trailing down his neck. Although his mouth was gentle, careful not to leave a mark where it would be seen, his fingers were harsh as they rubbed against Tooru’s bare nipples. The latter hummed with delight, back arching to meet with Hajime’s big warm hands that were making his head spin. 

“I-I missed you too-ngh,” Tooru attempted to reply as Hajime bit down on his left nipple, hands moving down towards his crotch. He felt dizzy with pleasure. His head was in the clouds. 

Hajime seemed to almost  _ growl _ at the reply, clearly satisfied. He grabbed Tooru’s length, causing the man below him to yelp, and began stroking his long fingers up and down. Tooru bit his lip harshly, biting back a moan that threatened to erupt from the back of his throat. But just as he swallowed it down, a finger rubbed against his tip, and it rose back up and tumbled from his lips without warning. His body shuddered with the sensation. He had been deprived from Hajime’s touch for so long, and now it was driving him crazy. A string of gasps and small moans filled the small room like music but abruptly stopped as Hajime took his hand away, getting impatient. Instead, he grasped hold of Tooru’s thighs and pushed them up and apart, giving access to his hole. Tooru gulped loudly. 

Hajime began rummaging around the drawer of his nightstand, fishing out a bottle of lube and lathering his fingers with it. Tooru watched with half-lidded eyes and desperation pooling in his stomach. Every second with Hajime slightly separated felt cold and painful. But he was soon back between Tooru’s legs, to which Tooru entwined his ankles behind Hajime’s waist. 

“Iwa-chan,” he breathed through sore lips, the name weighed down by desperation and a silent beg. Hajime understood and moved his hand to Tooru’s entrance, teasing it with a finger and causing a suppressed grunt. Tooru’s hips bucked downwards, craving to be filled. He was a mess. His whole body ached for more; for Hajime. And the man in question had his own desires that he could no longer fight against. He slid two fingers in at once and Tooru gasped. The feeling was nothing new, but it always felt so much better when it was Hajime doing it. Hajime leant down, connecting his lips to Tooru’s with an open mouth as his fingers began to move, making legs shudder and heat rise. The kiss was hot and rough, and, as Hajime curled his fingers in just the right spot, a loud moan was swallowed like a drug between their mouths, intoxicating. 

Their bodies were pressed so closely together, chests rising and falling at the same time and heartbeats syncing. Hajime would usually add another finger, but they were both impatient and delirious with desire. He pulled them out and Tooru whimpered with the empty feeling. Hajime began pulling down his own trousers and boxers, throwing them on the floor frantically and grabbing a condom from the same drawer as before. Tooru watched with a hungry gaze as Hajime ripped open the packet with his teeth and started rolling the condom down his length, already fully hard. He positioned himself at Tooru’s entrance, hands gripped firmly on his hips and tip rubbing circles around the hole.

“Fuck, Iwa-chan,  _ please _ ,” Tooru begged, one hand grabbing harshly at Hajime’s arm and the other scrunched into the bedsheets. His whole body was  _ throbbing _ with want. He thought that if Hajime didn’t start fucking him soon, he might go insane. But, to his relief, Hajime grunted in acknowledgement, slowly pushing his tip into Tooru. But clearly this wasn’t enough, as, halfway through, he thrusted all the way in with a force that caused the bed to creak. Tooru gasped, eyes bursting open and mouth hung agape. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes. 

“Shit, Oikawa. You’re so tight,” Hajime bit his lip, thumbs stroking the soft skin of Tooru’s hips soothingly as he began to move. His eyes scrunched shut and an animalistic groan travelled up his throat and through his lips. Tooru’s breathing hitched and sped up, the slow thrusts setting his body on fire. With every thrust, the pace quickened, and Tooru began rocking his hips to meet Hajime’s length in a need for  _ more.  _

“H-harder- ah!” Tooru almost yelled, his back arching and head rolling back. A loud moan shuddered through his body as Hajime quickly complied, slamming into Tooru’s prostate with the ferocity of a lion. Hajime let himself moan too, deep and raspy. 

The room filled with the sounds of skin against skin and a cacophony of moans. Tooru could feel the aching heat in the pit of his stomach getting harder to ignore, the endless thrusting and noises making it almost unbearable. Hajime’s pace quickened even more, and both of them moaned with delight, bodies shuddering and sweating. 

“Ah-  _ Tooru _ , I can’t -ngh,” Hajime groaned, his thrusts starting to stutter and lose their rhythm. The name made Tooru shiver and whimper, his nails digging into Hajime’s back. He attempted a nod but could no longer take it himself, the ache becoming painful. 

“Iwa-cha- ah!” He moaned and convulsed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and spine rising from the bed. Hot liquid landed on his stomach. Hajime followed closely behind, an almost painful-sounding groan erupting into the room as his head flew back. He rode out his orgasm before pulling out, collapsing onto Tooru’s body. 

They laid there panting for a couple of minutes, trying to regain a steady breathing pattern as their bodies shuddered with sensitivity. Tooru raked a hand through his sweaty hair, moving it 

out of his face from where it was sticking to his temples. He still felt like lava was flowing through his veins. Hajime rolled off, removing the condom and pulling Tooru onto his bare chest. His heart pounded loudly against Tooru’s ear, vibrating through his frame as a hand began playing with Tooru’s tangled hair with a touch so gentle he thought he would melt. He moved his head to look up at Hajime who was already looking down, a fond smile playing at his lips. Overwhelmed with joy and adrenaline, Tooru buried his face in the crook of Hajime’s neck, nuzzling the source of warmth. 

“I love you so much,” he breathed against Hajime’s skin, the air tickling the latter softly. Arms wrapped firmly around each other, holding one another as close as possible. The ring that hung from Tooru’s neck pressed firmly into Hajime’s chest near his heart. 

“I love you too,” Hajime replied between a grin. The ring on his finger stood out against Tooru’s pale skin. “We’re still gonna absolutely obliterate you on the court, though.”

“Nevermind, I take it back. I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i would apologise for this, but i don't think i will :)
> 
> this actually kinda works as a bonus chapter for my current work in progress aka a hella long slow burn iwaoi that is in line with canon and full of angsty pining, so stay tuned for that! if you want to keep updated and know when i publish it, make sure to follow me on twitter: @oikawonder
> 
> this also helped distract me from haikyuu ending and stopped me from crying for a short while so that's always good lmao
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this and please let me know what you thought in the comments !!
> 
> byeeeeeee~


End file.
